Ones Fate
by Kosmic
Summary: Knuckles does not know what to do anymore. His fate is being changed. Is it for the better or the worst? R&R please Genre will change OOC will happen
1. Chapter 1 Redone

**Kosmic: **Ok I am going to try my best at making a Sonic the Hedgehog fic. One-shots are easy to do but not stories.

**It only Takes One Life**

Knuckles woke up from a sad dream. What he saw in his dream was a happy world. Eggman turned a new leaf, Sonic has stopped running just for only Amy, Shadow standing on top of a mountain with Rouge by his side, and Tails being very enjoying life.

Knuckles walks up the master emerald and placed his hand on it. "It might seem to be a happy dream but it was sad. Everyone I know was happy. It seems this dream will come true." Knuckles said remembering Eggman destroying his base.

Eggman has indeed turned a new leaf. It has been a year sense Eggman has done his last bad deed. Knuckles form fists in both of his hands as tears rolled from his eyes.

"Everyone has a great life, they are free to walk around the world, they all have someone to love, and I don't! Everyone in my dream was very happy. I was not even in my damn dream. I am not free to walk this whole world as well have no one to love." Knuckles said as he dropped to his knees.

Knuckles looks up at the master emerald hoping it would show something to him. He was hoping for something to show up to make him happy. The master emerald showed nothing as if it was some type of message. He took it as a message as he looks down at his hands.

"So that is my future. I have none and I now understand what I to do. I am not supposed to have a life. I am only here to do one thing and that is to protect the master emerald. No!" Knuckles yelled out as he stared up at the blue sky.

"If I am not here to have a life then I will kill myself. I am done with my pathetic life. Do you hear me master emerald? I want you to take my life away now. I want to dead to this world. In return, I only want one wish and only one wish. I want Tails to be happy. For my life bring back Cosmos life." Knuckles said hoping the master emerald will make it happen.

The master emerald glow for a moment then stopped. The master emerald showed Knuckles an image of a flower in Tails garage. This image confused Knuckles as well got him angry.

"What is the meaning of this master emerald? Why do you show me this? Why?" Knuckles yells out balling his hands into a tighter fists then before. He then stared in anger at the master emerald.

Knuckles then turns his back to the emerald as looks down at the grass of the temple. He gritted his teeth before he decided to walk down the steps. Before his last step to the ground Knuckles turns back towards the master emerald.

"Why am I the only one who can not be free, and am the only one not happy? Why?" Knuckles ask the master emerald as he turns his head. Knuckles sat down on the steps to try to collect his thoughts even though his anger his clouding his mind.

Knuckles got up and walked away from the shrine. He kept on walking until he got to the lake. He then sat back down with his feet and part of his legs under water. Knuckles then started to clear most of the dark clouds out of his head by this time.

"I wonder what my would be like if Eggman and Sonic never found this place. I had many adventures with Sonic and helped saved the day. I also got tricked by Eggman so many times to fight Sonic." Knuckles said as he thought what it might have been like.

Knuckles train of thought was broken an hour later by a small plane. He looked up at it and saw it was as big as a small bird. It flew down by Knuckles with a letter attached to it.

_To Knuckles_

_Knuckles this is Sonic inviting you and your family to join a get together. Join us your friends, and our families at Tails place. Their will be music, dancing, gatherings, games, and food._

_See Ya There – Sonic & Tails_

Knuckles crumpled up the letter as he stood up. He then ran as fast as he could to the edge on his island and threw the note off the island. He then roared out in anger off his island.

"Is Sonic trying to make me angry? Knuckles you and your family are invited blah blah blah. Sonic you idiot I have no family. Sonic you and everyone else have freedom, as I do not. I must stay on this blasted island and guard the master emerald." Knuckles said, as he just gets even angrier.

"I am not allowed to die even if I want to. Guarding the master emerald is my responsibility; it is my purpose in life. I am not even allowed to have freedom. I have no family, and I can't leave." Knuckles said as his anger turns into sadness.

Knuckles falls to his knees as he cries out tears. He felt confused with everything. He is confused why he has to feels this way. Wind began to blow as it carries away Knuckles tears off the island.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Please review and tell me what all of you think. The faster the reviews I get the fast I will update.


	2. The Party

**Kosmic: **I know all of you have been waiting and I would like to say I am sorry. I would like to make some things clear real quick. First off, I do not type long chapters. I have reasons for not typing a lot of on one chapter. Second I am trying my best to type to earn a spot in typist or writer, this and all my other stories is practice. Well that is all I have to say.

**The Party**

Tails was setting up some party lights up in a tree, as Sonic ran up. Sonic held to big bags with snakes and soda. "Sonic you can put all of that on the table next to my garage." Tails said to Sonic as he did so quickly.

"So Tails you invited everyone correct?" Sonic asked his busy buddy. Tails climbed down the tree as a small robot bird flew down. "Let me check to see if my message carrying bird did." Tails said as he checked. He gave Sonic thumbs up saying yes.

"That is great Tails. I wonder how everyone is doing now a day." Sonic asked as Amy and Cream walked up with big bags.

"Tails where would you like these bags?" Amy asked as Tails points out where Sonic set his bags. "Thank you Amy and Cream for helping us set the party up." Tails said in a smile.

Amy and Cream put there bags down onto the table as Sonic gave Amy a quick kiss on her cheek. Cream giggled when Amy blushed from the kiss. "It has been really different ever sense Sonic stop running away from you Amy." Cream said as Amy nods to Cream comment.

"Tails is there anything else you need me to shop for? This is all the party supplies so I am taking it you need party snakes." Amy said as Tails nods his head.

"That would be great Amy. We could use some candy and snake foods. Pick anything out if you want." Tails said as he reached for his credit card. "Take my credit card; I don't want you to waste your entire money o the party ok." Tails said as Amy happily agreed.

"Come on Cream lets get shopping!" Amy yelled out as Cream followed Amy down the hill. Sonic watched as Amy ran off.

"Sonic stop staring at Amy and help me here." Tails said snapping Sonic out of his little trance. "Yea hold on to your horses I am coming." Sonic said as Eggman rocket car was heard coming close to Sonic and Tails.

"Eggman what is up the party doesn't start just yet." Sonic said, as Eggman got closer. "To tell you the truth I am coming by only to see what you two are doing for the party. Doesn't look that bad, but something is telling me something is missing." Eggman said as Tails just shakes his head.

"Eggman we are just starting, we can't just have everything ready all at once." Tails said making Eggman feel a bit guilty. "Sorry I didn't mean to get you angry. Need any help setting up?" Eggman said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well if you want to you can set up the wiring for the lights and speakers. Just don't over due it and make something explode." Tails said as Eggman nods as he starts to lands his jet car.

"With all Amy, Cream, and Eggmans help this party can start even sooner Tails." Sonic said to Tails in a smile.

"I agree Sonic, I still can not believe after all those years that you have fought Eggman, he would just turn to our side for good." Tails said as Eggman gets out of his jet car. "What could I say I was tired of losing, I want to win once in awhile so what better reason to win is to be on your side? It is working I am getting a lot of respect fixing things." Eggman said in his smile.

**Later of that day**

Shadow and Rouge were the first two to show up. Rouge walked up to the punch and filled two cups. "I hope you enjoy the punch Rouge." Amy said walking up to Rouge.

Rouge jumped a little from Amy coming up behind her. "Amy doesn't sneak up on me like that. I will enjoy, looks great so far." Rouge told Amy making her smile.

Sonic walked up to Shadow and pat him on his back. "Looks like we both what we wanted." Sonic said making Shadow have a questioning look. "What do you mean by that Sonic?" Shadow asks as Sonic burst out laughing.

"Come on we both got two very nice looking girls. You have Rouge and I have Amy. It is the greatest thing to have a girl." Sonic said as Shadow just shakes his head.

Vector and his gang walked up and gave a smile. "The party is looking great!" Vector shouted out as Tails walks up. "Vector do us all a favor and not shout. Just enjoy the party ok." Tails said to Vector who does not seem to be listening to him.

More and more guest appeared some Sonic and Tails do not know. "Sonic who are all of these people?" Tails ask as Sonic looked at him. "I guess are friends decided to tell other people about our party. Give me some money and I will get more food for everyone ok." Sonic told Tails who gave Sonic his credit card.

Sonic ran off quickly and returned in no time at all. Sonic put two bags down then ran off again. Sonic left then came back several times. "This should hold everyone Tails." Sonic told Tails who seems a bit more pleased.

Two hours pass as some people have left and some join. Sonic was looking through a couple of people as if he was looking for someone. "Are you looking for me Sonic?" Amy said to Sonic walking up behind him.

"No not really Amy, I am looking for Knuckles. I know he is the guardian of the master emerald, but he should have some fun once in awhile." Sonic told Amy in a sad face as Shadow over heard Sonic conversation.

"Well I give Knuckles one thing. He has a responsibility and he will not give up on that. Give it a thought if you had one soul duty and you cannot do that anymore duty what would you do? Knuckles will not give up and he will always guard that emerald until he dies." Shadow said butting in to Sonic conversation.

"Yea you are right, I was just hoping to see him here that's all. I don't want him to be all alone all the time." Sonic said as both Amy and Shadow look at the ground understanding.

As if an angel heard Sonic, Knuckles walked up holding a small bag with him. "Knuckles you made it!" Sonic yelled and ran up to Knuckles.

"Sorry no time Sonic the Master Emerald showed me something. It is something I must do. I need all seven of the chaos emeralds and I know Shadow and Tails has one." Knuckles said to Sonic who shook his head.

"I will Tails to hand over his emerald if you hang out and just have fun." Sonic said as Knuckles was slowly losing his anger. Shadow walked up to Knuckles and handed him the emerald he had.

"I heard what you said but I want to know what you're going to do the all seven chaos emerald. Having all seven emeralds means something big is going to happen." Shadow said staring right in Knuckles eyes.

Knuckles gave a smirk to Shadow as he closes his eyes. "All I can tell you is life has full of twists. If you want to know the whole story, come to my island tomorrow after noon." Knuckles said as he sees Tails goes into his home.

"See you guys I need to talk to Tails." Knuckles said leaving Sonic puzzled face. "What is Knuckles up to?" Sonic asks as Shadow eyes followed Knuckles. "What ever it is, it is going to affect all of us." Shadow mumbles only to where Sonic could hear him.

Knuckles entered Tails home seeing Tails go into his fridge near his window where a flower blooming in a pot. "Hey Tails I need your chaos emerald. It is important that I have it. The master emerald showed me something that must be done." Knuckles said grabbing his attention.

"Oh hi there Knuckles. The chaos emerald, how long do you need it for? I need it for the upgrade to my new jet." Tails asks as Knuckles walks up to him. "Well for at least tomorrow afternoon. Come by then and I promise to return it to you plus giving you a great gift for missing out on this party." Knuckles said to Tails who just smiles.

"Ok give me a second to get it ok." Tails said as Knuckles smiles and nods. Once Tails leaves the room Knuckles quickly grabbed the flower in the pot and put it in his bag. Unknown to Knuckles Rouge was watching him.

_What are you up to Knuckles? Taking that flower that reminds Tails of Cosmo. This is unlike you Knuckles. _Rouge thought as Tails renters the room where Knuckles was waiting.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I am finally finished this chapter. Again, I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. Please review if you have the time.


End file.
